Omegaze: An Unlikely Romance
by SalaComMander
Summary: Set after the "Treasure Team Tango" arc in the Sonic Universe comics, Omega seeks out Blaze to tell her how he really feels. However, a new threat to her world has given the feline princess some major problems to deal with. What will happen? Find out in the first ever story written about Omegaze. Rated M for lemons.
1. Omega's vacation, Blaze's nightmare

It had been several weeks since the Sol Emerald incident. E-123 Ω, commonly just referred to as simply "Omega", had finally earned some time off. He actually had to complain to his higher-ups that, even though he was a robot, he still needed a break every now and then. Rouge joked that the only reason he got it is because everyone was so surprised that a robot could complain in the first place. Omega did not let her comment bother him.

As soon as the large robot left the G.U.N. offices, he suddenly realized that he had earned time off, but didn't know what to do with it. What does a robot do to relax' This made him feel stupid and he felt the urge to destroy something, but that wouldn't go over well with his employers. Suddenly he remembered _her_. Excited, he turned around and reentered the building.

* * *

Hope Kintobor was just finishing up some repairs. "There, that oughtta do it" She switched the small machine on and it began spinning, causing a squeal of glee. The door to her "office" opened up and in walked Omega. "Oh hey, Omega. Still haven't figured out knocking, huh? What can I help you with? Need repairs or upgrades?"

The robot looked down at the small girl and suddenly felt nervous. "Ummm...Hello, Hope...I was wondering...if you could...send me to another zone..."

"Oh, ok. This for a mission? Or just somewhere random?"

"No...I would like to visit the Sol Zone for my vacation..."

"Sol Zone? Ummm...I guess I could do that. Plus, from what I hear it is a great vacation spot. Nice beaches and oceans...not that you swim, but you could enjoy the view, right? Ummm...heheh...sorry"

Omega looked at her silently, then shook his head and turned away. "When can I leave?" He asked.

"Well, I have to use the machine in a little bit anyway, so I've already got it started up. I just have to change the coordinates to the Sol Zone."

"Thank you, Miss Hope"

Within minutes, the two had prepared for the journey, and soon, Omega was whisked away to another dimension.

* * *

Brilliant and dastardly, the genius Dr. Nega was at last tired of failure. Always being more easily angered than his other worldly counterpart, he decides that if he can't rule the world, then he would simply destroy it and travel to another zone to try to take over their world. At least that meddling princess would be out of the way. Also being more calculating than the Eggman we all know, he decides he will not go through with this plan until he knows it is flawless.

Two weeks later, after much trail and error, the evil scientist had finally developed the perfect plan. The best part is, he didn't even need the Sol Emeralds to do it. A simple prism laser could destroy and entire planet if refracted enough. It was sheer brilliance.

But, even with such an unstoppable plan, the greatest villain in the world cannot resist taking out his greatest nemesis himself. He would have to set a trap for the princess that was equally inescapable, and he instantly thought of one. Seeing as Princess Blaze was the only real threat on the planet, the plan revolved around her self-reliance, and not long after, his ultimate plan for world destruction was complete.

* * *

Blaze The Cat was wandering around her palace, bored as usual. She decided to watch some soap operas to pass the time. Halfway through the show, the signal was jammed, and the face of Dr. Nega resided on the screen.

"Mwahahahaha! Greetings, citizens of the Sol Zone. It is I, Dr. Nega"

_Oh great, not this again. Same thing every time: Evil laugh, address us as a people, announce your name, and tell us that you plan to take over the world. It's so cliché._

"As you well know, I have attempted to take control of your planet on several occasions, with little success. This time, however, is different!"

_"__This time nothing can stop me" Just get on with it._

"This time, I plan to _destroy _your planet!"

Blaze jumped out of her seat "_What?!_"

"Today, I will travel into outer space, destroying your miserable planet with highly sophisticated technology. After which, I will simply travel to another zone and begin anew. Unless, of course, your dear princess thinks she can stop me. I will be launching my ship from an old warehouse on the outskirts or the palace city. If Blaze The Cat does not arrive within one hour, then your lives are forfeit. Farewell! Mwahahaha!"

Blaze stood, her fist literally burning with rage. "That...that monster! He will pay dearly! This must be a trap, but there's yet to be a trap I couldn't handle. He's sealed his fate!"

Infuriated, Blaze headed off to the aforementioned warehouse at top speed.

* * *

True to his word, the doctor was waiting in the warehouse when Blaze entered, screeching to a flaming halt. The scientist checks his watch upon her arrival.

"14 minutes and 38 seconds. Not bad"

"Can it, Dr. Nega! Your insane schemes shall not reach fruition!"

"And just what do you think you're going to do about it? I have you right where I want you"

The evil genius presses a button in his hovercraft, closing all escape routes and causing a machine to activate.

"Your precious machinery will not save you!"

Blaze holds her hand out to her side, readying to prepare a fireball. However, she doesn't feel the fire form. Looking at her hand confirms this shock. She clenches her fist and glares at the doctor.

"Alright, what have you done?"

"Nothing complicated. My machine simply suppress any supernatural powers that I choose. In this case, your pyrokinesis. Of course, your powers aren't _gone_, they just won't work as long as you are within this warehouse, and I made sure that you..." A laser is fired at Blaze, who was not expecting him to attack her in mid-sentence. It caused her to feel heavier "...aren't going anywhere"

"You...you fiend! You won't get away with this!"

"My dear princess...I already have"

Pressing another button causes a cannon to protrude from his hovercraft.

"Now then, seeing as you can't do anything about it, I'll at least have the courtesy to let you know what hit you. I am going to fire a device that, upon latching to you, will slowly crush you. I had to be sure that you died painfully, as a way of thanking you for all the humiliation you caused me over the years"

"Why you...the fires of hell burn much hotter than my own"

"Yes, yes, very touching. Everyone gets their dues in the end, and now, you get yours. Farewell, Princess Blaze"

The cannon fires and Blaze closes her eyes, knowing that this is the end, and bracing herself for death.

_*__KLACK*_

She heard the sound of the impact, but she felt nothing. Slowly she opened her eyes and her sight was flooded with red. Fully opening them, she saw that before her stood a familiar figure. That of a robot by the name of E-123 Ω.

"O-Omega! What are you doing here'"

The device that had been intended for Blaze was now latched onto the new arrival and was doing what it was designed to do: crushing. Omega, being the victim of this, which was causing his metal shell to bend inwards and sent sparks in several directions, turned his head around and looked down at her.

"I...I wanted to see you again...Then I saw the Eggman doppelgänger announce his plan on television...I knew you would be here...I saw...what he was going to do to you...and I...I had to save you...I...I loooooooo..."

The robot fell over and shut down, obviously succumbing to the crushing device. Dr. Nega, who had been watching this entire event, was speechless, but finally gained his composure.

"No matter...I may not get to kill you personally, but I have let you watch a dear friend die in front of you, and now I will destroy your planet as you watch helplessly"

The sadness for the loss of Omega was soon trumped by her fury at Dr. Nega. Still under the effects of the laser, she forced herself to her feet out of sheer willpower. As the mad scientist continued to gloat (she no longer cared what he said), she turned her rage into pure adrenaline, and dashed around the room as if she was lighter than air.

"Wh-What?! This can't be!"

The enraged cat pounced up to his hovercraft and grabbed the doctor by his shirt.

"Y...You can't burn me, remember? I have your powers neutralized!"

Blaze, ignoring his claims, bares her claws, which rip through her gloves. Before Dr. Nega gets the chance to say anything, she swipes at his face, scratching deep into his skin.

"That was for threatening my people"

She swipes again, leaving more deep cuts.

"That was for threatening my planet"

She swipes downward, shredding his shirt and clawing his chest.

"That was for all the times you caused everyone grief"

She then grabs him by the remains of his shirt and lifts him up, tears streaming from her eyes.

"And this...is for Omega!"

She quickly turns around and throws the doctor over her shoulder, displaying an incredible feat of strength that causes her foe to sail through the air and slam into the metal wall of the warehouse. As the fallen villain coughed and tried to recover, the cat calmly walked towards him. Dr. Nega tried to get away, but he only managed to scurry up against the wall.

"No! Stay back!"

The princess again grabbed him by his torn shirt and bared her claws, holding her hand against his chest.

"Now...you are going to repent. You _will _fix E-123 Ω, or I will rip out your heart! Got it'!"

"Y-yes...anything you say...just please don't hurt me anymore"

"Good" With that, she retracts her claws and tosses the broken man aside.

* * *

The bandaged doctor lived up to his word, fearing for his life if he didn't. He was indeed repairing the crushed robot and admiring some of the engineering.

"My otherworldly counterpart is amazingly creative! Like _this! _I would've never even conceived this. To create something that can feel no pain, and on top to include _this_. I have high respect for this machine itself, let alone its creator"

* * *

_Noises? Yes, those were noises. My audio receptors must be operational again. What is that noise, though? Voices...Yes, voices. What is being said?...  
_

_Wait, they're talking about me. It sounds like bad news. He can't figure out how to get me to reboot. I cannot be "switched on", my core processor must recharge first, at which point it will restart by itself. Now what is that noise? It sounds like...crying...  
_

_Wait, I can see light now. My visual receptors are now starting up again. I...I'm in a brightly lit room. I recognize this setting. I am in a...hospital? I can't move my arm. My engine must not be at full power yet.  
_

_I can move my head around. Who's crying? It's...it's _Blaze!_ Don't cry, I'm alright Blaze...She can't hear me, my voice chip must not be working yet. I'll have to wait. I'll go into low power mode to recharge faster._

* * *

Blaze sat there, sobbing over the news she just received: nobody could figure out how to reactivate him. After a while, she got up from her chair and stood over him.

"I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you"

She went to hug him, but due to his size, it just felt awkward hugging him from the side. Almost without thinking, she gracefully jumped onto the bed, and laid down on Omega's torso, doing the best she could to hug him.

Somehow, it just felt right to be there, so she laid on top of him, curling up into a ball like cats do and tried to get some rest. Trying, but not succeeding. She felt too sad to fully get to sleep and ended up crying some more. As she cried, she suddenly felt a hand petting her. This soothed her for a bit before her eyes shot open to see what was happening. Lifting her head, she saw the glowing, red eyes looking back at her.

"OMEGA!"

She pounced up and resumed her hug, her tears of sadness quickly turning into tears of joy.

"Omega! I thought I lost you. I was so scared that I would never get to see you again. I...I'm so happy that you're alive"

Omega laid there, silently, his eyes glowing bright. He didn't say anything, but he continued to pet the joyful feline.

Blaze suddenly felt so silly. Worrying herself over a robot is not exactly the work of a princess, and she'd been trying so hard lately to act like royalty. She realized though, that she didn't care. She was so happy that he was alive, and her tail twitched as a sign of that happiness. She opened her mouth to try and say something, but nothing came out, so she just smiled at him and waved her tail back and forth.

Finally, Omega spoke.

"Voice chip online"

This surprised Blaze, but then she closed her eyes and giggled.

"Heehee...I was wondering why you were so quiet. So...how's our..._my _hero feeling?"

Omega's eyes grew brighter, almost as if he was blushing.

"I feel...better...however, I don't see how I could feel bad with you by my side. Or rather, on top of me"

Now it was the cat's turn to blush.

"Yeah...you haven't made it hard to determine your affection for me. But..." The princess broke eye contact and lost her smile "...you only like me for my destructive capabilities"

"Negative"

Blaze's ears and eyes perked up at this and she again looked into his eyes.

"You have shown me true kindness. The fact that I am alive to talk to you is proof enough of that. Most people, unless a robot was useful to them, would simply give up on it, leaving it for dead and thinking nothing of it. You had me repaired in an attempt to revive me from apparent death, not because I was useful, but because I was your friend. Your kind and brave heart is..."

He would have kept going, but was shocked at Blaze's lips coming into contact with him. As he was talking, the cat slowly moved up closer to his "face". Since he did not have a mouth, she decided that to kiss him would require looking him straight in the eyes and kissing the area in front of her mouth, which was right below the apex of his black stripe. It must've worked, because the android was silenced by her action. Her tail twitched more and she gave him a sly smile.

"Ok, now I know you also like me for me. Now why don't you tell me about my..." Her voice suddenly became seductive and teasing "...destructive powers" She ended her sentence with a little giggle "I know how much you like those, and I feel like hearing some compliments from my hero"

The robot's eyes lit up again.

"Your abilities are astounding. The way you can control fire...nothing can stand in your way. When you are destroying stuff, I can't help but find you sexually attractive"

That last bit caused Blaze's eyes to widen.

"'Sexually?' I didn't know robots could feel...that..."

Omega himself didn't quite understand it, either. He felt embarrassed and broke eye contact.

"I...I don't know how, but you...something inside me...I don't understand. I don't feel this way about anyone else. Shadow destroys stuff all the time and I only admire that. Rouge is...well..."

Blaze blushed. She was always jealous or Rouge's body.

"...Rouge is...not my type...But for some reason...only you..."

Omega realized he didn't know what he was saying and was doing a terrible job of explaining. He also saw her disappointment after he mentioned Rouge.

"I'm sorry, Blaze. You probably don't want to talk to me right n-..."

Again, he was interrupted by the cat kissing him.

"Omega...you saved my life, and in turn, saved the world. Every living being in the Sol Zone owes their lives to you, and I intend to repay all of their debts myself..." She again kissed him and then smiled "...no matter how long it takes"

The strange "blushing" glow appeared in his eyes again.

"You...you don't have to do that."

"Oh, but I do. And I want to"

"Blaze...I just want you to be happy"

Blaze stared for a couple of seconds before she smiled again.

"And I will be..."

Slowly, Blaze slid down his body, her eyes never leaving his. She finally slid past his torso and sat on the bed between his legs. She inspected the section of his body that made up his waist. Looking closely, she found what she was after: a small latch on the side. Lightly pulling on that allowed the outer shell to come off and revealed her prize, the very bit of engineering that Dr. Nega was praising so much, a robotic penis.

From the looks of it, it grew in size like an organic one when aroused. She looked back up into his eyes (his head having tilted upwards to see around his massive torso) and crawled back onto him, grinning seductively.

"First things first, hero, we need to get you turned on"

Omega became confused.

"I am already functioning, I don't see how..."

The fuchsia feline reached out and placed a finger on what she decided was where his mouth is located.

"Shhh...just let me..."

She sat upright on his torso, her legs straddling him. Smiling down at the robot, she slowly unbuttoned her dress, letting it fall off of her and tossing it aside, her small, ample breasts exposed to her hero.

The android's eyes did lock onto her nude upper body, and she noticed this, causing her to smile. She kicked off her shoes and let those fall to the floor, then lifted herself off of him so that she could begin removing her pants. Being very agile, she was able to remove them without having to stand up.

This left her in just her panties, which were yellow and had a small, cartoony flame on the crotch. For the first time ever, she found that this was actually very fitting, seeing as her loins felt as if they were on fire.

Lastly, she removed her gloves and threw them aside. She sat on Omega's torso, leaning forward slightly and propping herself up by placing her hands on his chest in front of her, proudly displaying her underwear and waving her tail in delight.

"Well? What do you think?"

The robot's eyes scanned her body, searching over every inch.

"You are naked"

The cat giggled at his comment.

"Close enough...I meant, what do you think of my body?"

"I...I think that you are very beautiful, and I never want to stop looking at you"

"Heehee...thank you, Omega...are you turned on now?"

She turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw that his metallic penis was still not erect. This saddened her, then she remembered what he said earlier, and smiled.

Looking him in the eyes, she grinned and snapped her fingers. A vase of flowers that was brought to his room suddenly burst into flames. Omega's eyes were drawn to this and they grew even brighter than ever. Blaze snapped her fingers again, which caused the curtains to be lit aflame. Again, the android stared at the fire. She knew she was onto something. She brought her hands in front of her and created a fireball between them. She threw it at the chair in the room and it exploded into tiny pieces.

Omega had watched the fireball and the explosion. He turned towards the pyrokinetic princess with obvious lust in his eyes.

Blaze grinned down at him and checked over her shoulder again. It had worked. She was going to have to pay some damages to the hospital, but it was completely worth it. Not moving her head, she looked back at him through the corner of her eye and winked at him. With one final snap of her fingers, her panties burst into flames and were soon obliterated. This assured that when they were gone, Omega's line of sight was already where she wanted it to be.

She now sat completely nude on top of him, and Omega's eyes were staring directly at her vagina. She smiled proudly at herself and again slid down his body. When she bumped into an obstacle, she giggled lightly and lifted herself up and over Omega's fully-erect instrument.

"Well, hero...are you ready?"

Omega knew what she was saying, but was too in shock to reply. But his eyes said everything. She giggled and raised up again and positioned herself above him.

* * *

I'm going to take you away from the story. Yes I know I'm doing this at an inconvenient time, but I feel like explaining how and why Omega has a penis. Eggman designed E-123 Ω with quite a bit of favoritism. Being that last of his precious E-100 series, Eggman decided that he would go all out with this one. Making sure that this was powered by an engine instead of a small animal, filling him with enough fire power to take down G.U.N. by himself (ironically), and even giving him reproductive organs.

Omega was installed with the only known model of the PINGAS 9000. Revolutionary technology, to say the least.

This fascinating device can actually replicate all of the functions of an organic penis, such as erection, stimulation, and pleasure. It can actually recreate the pleasure that a real penis would give as information to Omega's internal computer, giving the robot a simulated feeling of sexual ecstasy. It also just happens to be 8" long.

Of course, the PINGAS 9000 also comes equipped with a pair of E-Balls...he was feeling uncreative when he named them (they can't all be gems). All these do is actually create nanobots that simulate sperm in every way, even viscosity.

I know, it disturbs me, too. Eggman was stoned when he created this technology. I don't know what he possibly expected Omega to do with these, but for the sake of our story, let's all thank Eggman, shall we?

Thank you, Eggman, for making this plot interesting.

* * *

Blaze slowly lowered herself down, and she felt the head parting her lips. She cried out as more and more went into her, the mix of pain and pleasure causing her to moan loudly and her eyes to water. Omega noticed this.

"Blaze! You're hurting yourself!"

She continued to lower herself until she reached that internal barrier. The cat smiled and looked down at him.

"No I'm not...it feels really good, Omega. I told you, this is making me happy. That's what you want, right?"

Omega broke eye contact for a second then looked back.

"I...I don't...want to...Yes, I want you to be happy"

"Good. Now be warned, I'm about to do something that is very painful, but the pain will go away soon and I will never have to feel it again"

Before Omega even had the chance to ask her what she meant, the princess forced herself down on him, destroying her hymen. Just like she said, it was very painful and she cried in the pain, collapsing on top of him and holding him close. After several seconds that seemed like minutes to her, the pain subsided and she pushed herself back upright, giving her new lover a big smile as she slowly started lifting herself up and slowly lowering herself back down, her natural cat agility making this an easy task.

"Congratulations. Along with being the hero of the Sol Zone, you have now just taken the Princess' Royal Virginity"

Omega didn't know what she meant, but she looked and sounded like whatever just happened was a good thing, so he didn't question it. Blaze noticed that he had not once reacted to any of his own feelings. Was he too worried about her to notice he was getting pleasured? She lowered herself onto him completely, taking all eight inches inside her and began grinding into him.

"Loosen up, Omega. Have fun..." She wasn't sure if this was enough to convince the robot "...It would bring me much happiness to know that you were enjoying this"

At her encouragement, Omega relaxed his concentration on her safety. She seemed to be happy. As soon as his mind was no longer completely focused on her, he discovered his own feelings. Something about that phallic instrument protruding from him was sending euphoric messages to his computer. Omega had never felt pain, and he assumed he couldn't feel anything at all, but what he was experiencing now was definitely pleasure.

The warmth and tightness engulfing this strange part of him felt incredible. Her slightest movements, which at the moment was limited to her grinding in circles, sent waves of pleasure through his entire body. Never before had he felt so alive.

"B...Blaze...This feels...amazing...whatever you're doing, don't stop"

The newly deflowered princess giggled at his sudden change in behavior, and resumed her up-and-down movements, causing new levels of intense pleasure in the android.

"Is this a good reward for my hero?"

"Very much so. I...I never knew something like this was possible...I don't understa-"

"Shhhh...don't try to overthink it, just enjoy it"

"Wow...this is...I never want this to end..."

Blaze smiled and leaned up closer to him, practically laying on him, and whispered softly.

"I already told you that every living being in the Sol Zone owes you their lives...one night of sex can't possibly express my gratitude"

In this new position, Blaze found that she could increase the speed of her movements. This caused her to moan out loudly.

Omega meanwhile was experiencing a new level of bliss. He began to feel something...different. The pleasure he was feeling was rising dramatically. It felt like he would explode, but it felt so good that he didn't want it to stop. More importantly, Blaze seemed to be enjoying herself as well, and he didn't want to take that away from her. However, as his pleasure rose, so did his concern, and he decided he would inform Blaze of this.

"Blaze...something's not right...I feel as if-"

"Shhh...It's alright, Omega. Just let it happen. It's what I want..."

After she finished her sentence, her head fell and she went back to moaning loudly as her pace and breath quickened.

Omega didn't know what to do and was genuinely worried about what was happening to him, but it was what Blaze wanted, so he would not object. He allowed the pleasure to build until he felt her inner muscles clamp down on him as she let out a moan so loud, it was more like a scream. This instantly sent him to the ultimate pleasure and he felt something begin to blast out of him and into her. This apparently was good, from Blaze's reaction. She gasped at first, the sheer force of it was strong, and the amount seemed endless, but after the third blast entered her, her expression of shock changed to that of happiness. After several more, he was finally done. She looked down at him through half closed eyes with a beautiful, contented smile.

"You made me very happy, Omega. I want to make you happy as well"

The relieved (in more ways than one) Omega stared into her eyes.

"What just happened?"

Blaze giggled once again.

"Heehee...we just made love, silly. That last part was your orgasm, or 'cum'. For organic creatures, that is how we normally reproduce. For you, I don't know, but it's still very special. When you cum inside a girl, nothing ever compares to it. It's one of the most beautiful things in the world..." She reluctantly gets off of his slowly retracting instrument and moves up closer to him, his "seed" spilling from her, and kissed him once again before whispering to him "...and I'm glad I got to share it with you, Omega..." She moves up slightly closer to him "...my hero..." Again moving slightly closer "...my savior..." She kisses him once more and whispers very softly "..._my love_..."

Omega's eyes, the only source of expression he has, lit up brightly to a pure white. Nothing in the world could've taken away his happiness right now. He would've shown his excitement more physically, but his beautiful princess was falling asleep, curling up into a ball again. Omega reached up and softly petted the cat, which caused her to purr. They both fell asleep like this, and both of them knew that they would be happy as long as they had each other.


	2. Back at the Castle

Blaze woke up to discover there was a hand petting her. She smiled and opened her eyes, looking up to see her new "friend".

"Good morning, Omega. How are you?"

The robot continued to pet her and never took his eyes away.

"I am fine, so long as you are here"

The cat giggled and moved around to kiss him in that area that she decided was his mouth.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere...Saving the planet on the other hand..." She kissed him again "...that'll earn you some points. After that, you can flatter me as much as you want"

She turned and jumped off of Omega and saw her clothes scattered across the floor. Well, most of her clothes, anyway. She smiled, remembering what had happened to her panties, and the reaction it got from Omega. She gathered up her clothes and began getting dressed. Sensing the eyes on her, but keeping her back turned, she put extra effort into swinging her hips as she slowly pulled on her pants. Again, she felt pretty silly trying to be sexy for a robot, and stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

This surprised her, and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Omega's red, glowing eyes quickly scanned over her body.

"The way you were moving. It was...attractive..."

Blaze suddenly blushed and looked away, embarrassed that she had forgotten how...alive...the robot had proven himself to be. Looking back into his eyes, she knew that something was looking back at her, and it comforted her.

"Sorry. Would you like me to continue?"

"If you don't mind..."

Blaze smiled at him, first out of admiration of his kindness, then her smile changed to one of naughtiness. She gave him a sly wink and began dancing. It was kind of like a strip tease, only in reverse.

* * *

Back at G.U.N. Headquarters, Shadow The Hedgehog approaches his teammate, Rouge The Bat.

"Hey, Rouge. Have you seen Omega?"

Rouge suddenly smiled, remembering yesterday's meeting and how funny it was that a robot actually complained about something.

"Yeah, he's on vacation right now"

Shadow didn't find it as shocking and acted completely unsurprised.

"Well, do you know where he went?"

"Yeah. I 'overheard' him talking with Hope. Apparently, he went to the Sol Zone"

She saw Shadow's eyes suddenly light up a bit, but out of fear or excitement, she couldn't tell.

"Are you ok?"

After a short pause, the hedgehog answered.

"I'm fine..." He realized he could now turn his innocent curiosity as to where Omega was into an excuse to go to the Sol Zone "...I gotta go find Omega. Thanks, Rouge"

The confused bat just sat there, waving.

"No problem..."

* * *

Blaze was showing Omega around the castle town, giving him a tour while perched happily on his shoulder. She showed him where several businesses were located. Stores, restaurants, a movie theater (_Chao in Space 3 _was opening tomorrow, and already had a sizable line), and of course, the castle itself.

The guards outside of the gate halted Omega, apparently taking the fact that the large walking arsenal was carrying their princess the wrong way, but Blaze cleared it up with a wave of her hand and they proceeded in.

Getting the grand tour of the castle, Omega felt very out of place. He believed that the humans had an expression for this feeling. "Bull in a china shop" they would say. Scanning every item, he saw their value, adding to the worry that he might accidentally break something, not to mention the growing urge to _purposely _break something.

His eyes darting from one thing to another didn't go unnoticed by Blaze. She couldn't figure out how, but somehow she knew he was worried about breaking stuff. She felt a bit guilty for even bringing him into this room, but something started to grow from this guilt. More than sympathy. She was starting to feel the same urge. She cursed herself for even thinking these thoughts. However, she then remembered that if it wasn't for Omega, none of these would be around anyway, or the entire world for that matter. You can't put a price on one life, and he saved every single one in the world.

Looking back at her literal knight in shining armor as he carefully observed everything, she giggled when he bumped a vase and quickly went to catch it. Slowly, she walked over to him and when she was close enough, she raised her arm and pushed the vase off of its stand, causing it to crash to the floor.

Omega looked from her to the shards of the vase, confused as to what just happened.

"Why did you do that? That was worth approximately $85,000,000"

The princess shrugged and flicked her tail around.

"There are things much more valuable than money...speaking of which, I believe I'm still in debt to you, am I not?"

The red "blushing" glow appeared in his eyes again. He looked away, breaking eye contact.

"You don't owe me anything. I didn't do what I did for reward"

This statement, if at all possible, made her appreciate the robot even more. Now blushing, herself, she stood tiptoe to kiss him again.

"And that is why you deserve one"

* * *

Shadow The Hedgehog had made his way through the building to finally find Hope's office. Knocking on the door, he waited for response. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal the little genius girl.

"Oh, hey Shadow! Boy, I've been getting a lot of visitors lately, but I'm assuming you're not here to chat, huh?"

Shadow felt embarrassed, but hid it well, trying to pass off as cool and calm.

"No, actually. I'm here to use your Zone-Breaching Platform to go to the Sol Zone"

"The Sol Zone? Why is that place so popular all of a sudden?"

The hedgehog almost answered honestly, but caught himself. He didn't want to reveal his true intentions, but he also didn't want to lie. Quickly, he came up with a response.

"I wish to visit the princess. She gave us a Chaos Emerald, and I intend to repay her a debt that is owed"

The girl seemed satisfied with his answer, not really having any reason to question him in the first place, and after a few minutes of preparations, Shadow was on his way to the Sol Zone.

* * *

Blaze led Omega towards the royal chambers where she normally slept. She had made several modifications to the room over they years to make it less girly. For the most part, it looked like a normal bedroom, minus the impressive size and expensive furniture. Omega took notice of a nightstand next to the bed. For reasons he couldn't yet explain, he felt curious as to its contents. Scanning the nightstand, he discovered the drawer contained several pairs of gloves, a book entitled "_Of Mice and Men_" by John Steinbeck, a small cedar chest containing a substance his sensor identified as _Nepeta cataria_, and various jewelry. The robot thought that he would take it upon himself to protect this jewelry from Rouge, should the bat ever come to visit, but ultimately decided this information was unimportant, and realized Blaze had been talking to him.

"Have you heard a word I just said?"

Omega nervously looked down at the floor.

"No. I'm sorry. I was too busy admiring your room"

The princess rolled her eyes and gave out a sigh.

"I was pointing out the carpet. They originally had a marble floor in here, but that caused the room to get cold at night, so I had them bring in this blue carpet and that makes the whole room much warmer...of course, you being a robot probably wouldn't notice, but I figured I'd point that out"

She noticed that the robot still seemed distracted by something. She smirked mischievously and started shuffling her feet along the carpet as she eased her way towards him. She reached out with a finger and zapped the unsuspecting robot, not knowing that this would cause him to go temporarily blind.

Needless to say, Omega freaked out. He couldn't figure out what was going on. Where did the room go? Where is Blaze? _Where is Blaze?! _Slowly, his sight returned to him, calming him, but leaving him confused.

"I'm so sorry, Omega. I-...I didn't know it would do that to you..."

The robot looked down and saw that she was on the brink of tears. He reached out a hand and started petting her head.

"It's ok, now. I can see again, and what I see is you. That is all that matters to me"

The cat grabbed his hand and held it against her face, feeling most comfortable that way. She wiped her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Oh, Omega...you always know how to cheer me up. Now it is time I do the same for you..."

Omega blushed again. She wanted to reward him again. He did very much enjoy the sex last time, but he felt as if he didn't deserve it. However, Blaze seemed to enjoy it just as much, and pleasing her was all that mattered to him.

Meanwhile, the cat gestured for Omega to lay on the bed, to which he complied. Once he was lying down, she walked a few steps away from him, swaying her hips as she walked. She felt the eyes on her as she did this and it brought a smile to her face.

When she reached a clear area of the room, she raised an arm above her head, lifted a leg, stood on her tiptoes and began to spin. As she spun a small aura of fire surrounded her. This aura grew in intensity, every degree being watched, measured, and recorded by her audience of one. Eventually, her clothes began to disintegrate from the heat and after a few seconds, she spun completely nude, the aura of fire being concentrated to appear as a double helix of fire.

She slowed her spinning down to a halt, striking a pose with her leg still kicked up behind her and her arms sticking outward from her body, one pointing slightly lower than the other.

After holding the pose for a few seconds, she walked over to him, smiling seductively. When her face was a few inches away from his, she reached out, never breaking eye contact, and pulled the latch on his waist. To her shock, the metal cover was sent flying off by the force of his constrained erection. Her new form of stripping must have been a success.

"Thank you. That was uncomfortable"

Snapping back to reality, she looked back at him, then smiled.

"Don't thank me, yet. My job isn't over until that thing...* she pointed at his erection *...goes back to normal"

The cat jumped up onto his chest. She was about to lay down on his torso when inspiration struck her. She remembered earlier that morning when she danced for him at his request. She realized she wasn't the best dancer, having never actually bothered to learn how, but he seemed to like it.

With this in mind, she began to move her body. She slowly turned around, raising her arms above her head and swaying her hips, her tail swinging back and forth in front of the glowing red eyes that watched her every move so intently.

Just when she started to feel ridiculous for dancing without any music to accompany her, she was, in a sense, saved by the bell.

"Please stop. That's somehow making me feel even worse. Can we do the sex, now?"

Blaze had to laugh at that, but she also felt a great sense of pride. She had finally succeeded in seducing him into _wanting _sex. She smiled down at him before laying down to give him a kiss.

"Sorry for teasing you, honey. Of course we can 'do the sex', now"

She slid down his body until she bumped into the phallic metallic. She raised up as she did before, staring into his eyes. As she began to push herself onto it, Omega suddenly spoke up.

"Don't hurt yourself again, ok?"

She paused, then smiled at his concern.

"I already told you that would only happen once. Now, no more talking until you cum, got that?"

Omega's eyes got that blushing glow in them again, and he nodded.

"Good. Now then..."

The cat slowly slid her way down onto him, taking deep breaths as she took in more and more of him. He still felt big, meaning that she was still tight. She smiled, knowing that what she was still able to please him.

Her smile must not have lasted for too long, because she felt him petting her for comfort. Opening an eye, she looked up at him and gave him a reassuring nod while forcing a smile.

After a couple of seconds, she began to move. Rising and lowering carefully and steadily so that she could readjust to his size. She felt him continue to pet her for comfort. She grabbed his hand and rubbed the side of her face against it.

"Omega, sweetie, _please _stop worrying about me. I do this for you, and nothing would make me happier than to know that I can give you pleasure. So just please take your mind off of me and focus only on yourself, ok?"

The robot nodded and dropped his hand, focusing all of his power on the one thing Blaze seemed to want.

Maybe Blaze didn't notice it last time or maybe it was new, she couldn't tell, but his eyes started glowing other colors. She kept up her movements, but paid close attention to his eyes. Red, yellow, purple, green, red, orange, blue, yellow...As she moved faster and faster, the colors changed faster and faster. It was almost hypnotic.

She didn't realize that it _was _hypnotic. This seemingly random pattern was actually part of the programming Eggman put in while he was stoned. It was designed to intensify the sexual energy and sensitivity of anyone staring into it intently enough. Naturally, Omega and Blaze were both oblivious to this, and they probably won't ever find out.

As a side effect, Blaze's eyes began to glow in synch with Omega's, again something neither of them noticed. The color changes sped up, causing Blaze to speed up. She felt herself getting nearer and nearer to her climax until she finally reached it. Slamming down on him and snapping her eyes shut, she felt the tidal wave of ecstasy wash over her as her inner walls clamped down onto him.

She braced herself for his to follow like last time, but it didn't. She opened her eyes and looked around confused. Soon, Omega's eyes changed back to their normal red as he returned control to other parts of him.

"I know you told me not to say anything, but...why did you stop?"

"Well...I...I uhh...I was just...wondering why you didn't cum"

The android looked confused.

"What do you mean? It hasn't been that long"

After a few seconds, Blaze realized that _he _wasn't taking longer, but that _she _was reaching orgasm _faster_. She blushed at this realization, and silently went back to sliding up and down his length.

Omega returned all power back to his "area of interest", and such his eyes started their odd color changing again.

Again, Blaze became mesmerized by them and her own eyes synched with his. She began to move very fast on him as she felt another orgasm approach.

_No, no, no! Not again! How much longer can he last?_

Her climax hit her, but she kept going, tears forming in her iridescent eyes.

_Please...Please cum...I have to please you, I _**have **_to...I must make you cum..._

The intense mix of pleasure and and Omega's accidental hypnotism clouded her awareness. All that mattered to her now was that he receive the pleasure she felt he deserved. In her present state, she would've easily given up breathing if it was suggested that it would please Omega. Luckily, it never was.

She felt a third orgasm start to build and was on the verge of crying when she suddenly felt a blast of liquid heat inside of her. Her eyes widened in shock.

_Was that..._

Another blast erupted into her. A large smile formed on her face as her teary eyes lit up.

_It was! He's cumming! He's cumming inside me! I can still please him!_

She closed her eyes and smiled wider than ever as she continued to bounce happily up and down on his instrument, taking in every single burst of cum that left him, and after what seemed like several minutes, she felt the last of it enter her.

When Omega returned power to his normal functions, the first thing he saw was the beautiful smile of the happiest cat in the world.

"Oh, Omega! I'm so happy that you enjoyed it! I was beginning to worry that I couldn't make you feel good anymore, and I ju-..."

She was interrupted by Omega placing a finger up to her mouth.

"Blaze...I love you. You shouldn't worry about such a thing, because you can [i]always[/i] make me feel good...even without sex"

The princess smiled again, taking his hand and kissing it. She then grabbed his hand and used it to help herself get off of him, the robotic sperm pouring out of her the moment his member was out. She figured she'd have to clean the bed later. Crawling up his torso, she laid down on top of him, smiling and staring directly into his eyes. Leaning her head forward, she gave him a kiss.

"I love you, too, Omega...and I'll be sure to make you feel good for as long as we both shall live..."

* * *

Elsewhere in the Sol Zone, a flash of light is seen which is quickly replaced with the form of a black hedgehog.


End file.
